<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Called A Door~ by madllamamomma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886424">It's Called A Door~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madllamamomma/pseuds/madllamamomma'>madllamamomma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madllamamomma/pseuds/madllamamomma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Approximately three weeks before you were a Lightweight~ at the Rowdy Raven OWO....  go back and read if you are confused (if you wanna)]<br/>After the battle with the devil, Vesuvia tries to goes back to normal including the Festival of Light and Stars. One of Rhemi’s favorite festivals and is very eager to spend time with Muriel and Asra. But unexpected guest comes to the shop at the worst of times and some shenanigans unfold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Called A Door~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>It’s Called A Door~</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s nearly sundown. The streets are filled with vendors selling hot food, lanterns, and blankets. You're practically skipping down the road. Sluggishly trailing behind you is Muriel and Asra.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on you two!!! Let’s get a good place by the water for later tonight!” Muriel's face scrunches as you try to hurry them both. You can’t contain your excitement. “It will be fun Muriel, I promise!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel grumbles, “.... doubt that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra laughs and nudges him with his elbow slightly. “Sorry, Muriel, this is her favorite festival.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the Spring Star and Lantern festival! What isn’t there to like?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“People…” Muriel mutters under his breath. He has rather grown since you two met. He went from being a lone hermit in the woods to being (almost) social in just a few months. But sometimes he still has a hard time adjusting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s why I love this festival.” You spin around in front of Muriel whimsically, your twirls up slightly. “Despite how many people are out, they are only paying attention to themselves, to the lights and the stars!” You take both of Muriel’s hands in yours, their size nearly dwarfs yours when you hold them. Somehow you enjoy that. You beam brightly up at his face. He however looks wary. “This festival was the first time I felt comfortable being around a huge crowd… I guess... after I…” Beginning to trail off, you glance over at Asra, a bit of sadness in his eyes, and you decide not to finish your sentence. Clearing your throat, “It’s just a beautiful night, there is no moon, only stars!! People all have lanterns in hand, and there is lots of food, and at the end of the night people watch the metro shower! It happens every year like clockwork!! It’s amazing!!” Muriel scans all around at the people around, still unsure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. It’s only been around a month since Lucio came back, and Muriel had to share his home with all those people too....You tilt your head getting his attention. “—But, Muri…. if you don’t feel up to this, it’s ok. There is always next year.” You smile reassuring him. You’ve been looking forward to this, after Luico took over the city, it was a complete wreck. You didn’t think it was going to happen. But somehow the townspeople came together and pulled it off. But it’s not the end of the world if you don’t go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel looks at you perplexed. “But...this is your favorite…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My favorite<em> festival</em>, sure!” Blush starts to creep into your cheeks as you hike your shoulders feeling a little bubbly, still sweetly looking into his mossy green eyes. “...But you’re my favorite <em>person</em>, Muriel~ If you're not having fun, it’s not worth it to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Red paints Muriel’s cheeks and a small bashful smile takes over his face. He takes a movement and looks around considering his options. His attention goes towards an elderly couple and what appeared to be their two grandchildren. They’re handing the children their cute little lanterns, the kids look so excited. Muriel can’t help but grin a little at the sight, softening his gaze. Then he turns back to you, huffs, casually placing his arm over your shoulder. “...Just stay close… please?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hand meets the one on your shoulder, loving his touch. “Of course! If you get too overwhelmed we can leave, just say the word, ok?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulls you a little closer to him, and nods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra pats Muriel on the back lightly, “I’m proud of you, Muriel! You’ve grown so much!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel scoffs slightly at him, “W—whatever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You glance over to the older couple looking at their daintily painted lanterns, suddenly making you stop dead in your tracks. “Oh crap! I forgot the lanterns at the shop!” Scrambling out of your hermit’s arm you start to run into the direction towards the shop. “Muriel, Asra, I’ll be right back!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you dash off, Muriel quickly grabs a hold of your cross-body satchel, pulling you back a bit, getting your attention. “—W-wait!!” You stop, pivoting on the left ball of your foot, you whip your body around. “...It’s about to be dark out...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, good idea, Muriel. You shouldn’t go alone, Rhemi.” Asra quickly agrees looking all around. “It is a night with no moon after all. The street around the shop will be really dark.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“... there may be creeps out tonight.” Muriel slightly cringes at a bad thought like a bad taste in his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggle cheerfully and grab both of their hands and tug them along. “Well then, let's go, you two! We don’t want to miss the start of it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once to the shop, you look back at both of them, Muriel catches a whiff of a smoked eel vender that sets himself up at the corner, you feel your stomach growl a little. “OOOO! Hey, Asra, I’ll go in and get the lanterns, could you get some—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“—Smoked eel?” Asra smiles, you nod sharply, your hips do a little wiggly dance in delight as you grab your coin purse from your bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel darts between you two, sticking up his hands. “I-You—You don’t have to do that!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra takes the coins you hand him, you both snicker at his cute face. “It’s not just for you, we both like smoked eel too, Muriel!” He says with a wide smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Asra turns to walk away to get the food and you both were out of view, you wiggle your pointer finger, gesturing to Muriel to lean his head down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...What?” Muriel looks at you confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come here!... I wanna tell you something.”  With an eyebrow raised he leans down obediently. Once his face was in range, you hastily stand on your tippy toes, lacing your fingers in his hair, and steal a quick, but firm peck on his lips. You gaze into his eyes and whisper, “I love you~” He shivers a little in shock, then turns his head, smiling a little and blushing brightly. He stands straight up and tries his best to shake his smile off, but is unsuccessful. He’s still not quite used to those words yet. He doesn’t know what to do when you say it to him. It’s so cute.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll be right back, can you stand here and make sure people don’t think we’re open?” You quickly unlock the door and take down the protection spell so you can enter. Muriel nods, trying to hide his love stricken grin as he rubs the back of his neck, cutely dazed at your quick affectionate kiss and words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The shop was very dark inside. You conjure your magic into fingers, muster up a small ball of white-ish blue light so you don’t waste the candles. The lanterns are in the back room on the reading table where you were letting them dry after you painted them last night. You reach your free hand to grab them quickly so you all don’t miss the open ceremonies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>TINK TINK TINK—CRACK—</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of broken glass startles you as it crunches under your shoes. You look over at the table, one of the lanterns is broken somehow. <em>How did this happen, they were fine this afternoon… no one else came back here…</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then look over to the nearby window, it’s wide open. The hairs on the back of your neck start to rise as you trace where the glass leads to. The peripheral of your eye catches a small movement in the corner, a tall silhouette dressed in all black is watching you, unable to see their facial features. Your eyes widen, feeling your heart drop sickeningly, frozen in place with shock and fear. Suddenly the figure moves towards you, and you inhale sharply, revving up your windpipe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“SHHH!</em>— please don’t scream!!” The uninvited figure whispers sharply, and starts to reach their hand to cover your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instinctively, you close your hand, killing the ball of light in your hands and let out a blood curdling wail at the top of your lungs. Adrenalin immediately triggers you to scream on the top of your lungs, “GET. OUT !!!!!!!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel kicks open the door. “—RHEMI !”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a hard grunt and snap of your fingers the candles in the shop suddenly light up, illuminating the shop. In the pitch black somehow you managed to stun the assailant with her magic, wrestled them to the ground, pin them on their stomach, pulled their left arm behind their back, and placed your knee into their spine.l and back of the legs. Weeks of combat training from Morga really did pay off. The mystery assailant is tall, slender, but well built, has fiery red hair, and….is...wearing an eye patch…..<em> WAIT A MINUTE!!!! GODDAMN IT!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel barrels into the back, breathless, ready to attack. “Rhemi what’s—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julian reaches out with his free arm, tears of pain in his eye. “Muriel! MURIEL!!! My good, tall man!—Save me!—She’s—she’s got me!!” He’s on the floor rather pathetic looking at the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Julian <em>FUCKING </em>Devorak!!!” You throw your elbow into his ribs on his back. He screams a very high pitch squeal. “We have a thing—it’s a new invention—it’s called a GODDAMN door! USE THEM!!—<em>KNOCK </em>ON THEM!!!!” You hear something pop, he shirks a high pitch noise. You lean in closer to his ear, and you tilt your head to look in his eye. “Windows are for looking through. NOT FOR CLIMBING AND ENTERING THROUGH!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look up noticing Muriel’s blank stare as he watches…. whatever this is. You smile up at him, still holding down Julian, looking very sweetly at your hermit, Julian still screaming. “Oh, hello my love! Look what I’ve got!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julian starts to slap his hand down on the ground, “Ok!! You are right— you are soooo right!!! I’m sorry! I am so sooooo sorry!! Alright, <em>err,</em>Uncle! Uncle, I say!!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tighten your grip on his arm again shooting him a very scornful look. “These are the consequences of freakin’ breaking and entering!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“GAAAAH! Rhemi!! PLEASE! You’ve already smashed a bottle against my head before!” You slightly twist his arm. ”OOOWWW!!—I was just—looking….er...for Asra!!!” Julian glances at Muriel, still standing there clueless what to do right now. “Muriel!! I beg you! CALL HER OFF!!! I thought you were supposed to be the fearsome fighter, NOT HER!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel grumbles and folds his arms shooting him an irritated stare. “...Hold him tighter…” He scoffs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra comes in behind him, he must have heard the commotion and forgotten all about the eel. “What the actual hell is going on here??” Julian smiles up at him sheepishly, wiggling his fingers, but still wincing in pain. You loosen your grip slightly, looking annoyed up at Asra.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra looks down at him completely dumbfounded. “Ilya?!?” Faust sticks her head out of his vest, <em>“Squeeze?!”</em> Asra sighs smacking his forehead with his hand, “...Did you break in <em>again</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scowl, “Huh...What made you guess that?!” you say very sadistically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What in the name of all that is holy did you do to your sweet, cute, little apprentice?? She was already dangerously spunky enough!!!” Julian says trying to wiggle himself free, you dig your knee into his spine a bit more. “<em>AHHHH</em>!! I’m-I’m sorry! I—I didn’t mean it!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“JULIAN! Just. Ask. For. A. Freakin’.<em> KEY</em>!” You say gritting your teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julian's voice strains as he tries to explain himself. “I-I had one, and you took it from me months ago!! REMEMBER???”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Also, side note —DON’T COME IN UNINVITED!!!” You lift him up with his arm then spam it back into the floor, water starts to form in his eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>OUCH!</em>!! T-t-t-take it easy, lady!!!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra sighs and pitches the bridge of his nose. “Rhemi, as much as this pains me, you can let him go…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You glare at Asra for a moment, not budging. He kneels down to meet your eye level trying to cox you like a small angry animal out of a corner. “Come on, Rhemi~, I think the doctor gets the message.” Asra smiles sweetly at your very pissed off face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You flare your nostrils then let go of his arm reluctantly with a huff, keeping your knee firmly in his back, folding your arms tightly. “...You gave me a heart attack, Ilyan! I didn’t know who you were!! I thought you were a freakin’ robber or something!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice still rather strained. “Yeah well, uh, I would feel really sorry for the fool who does try to rob you!—Now, if you would be so kind as to, please—REMOVE YOUR BONY ASS KNEE OUT OF MY SPINE! I’m dying down here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel walks over and lightly grabs the crease of your tightly folded arm, empathetic to your anger, reluctantly sighing, “....let him go.” Your eyes meet his, immediately softening them. You exhale deeply, begrudgingly letting Muriel bring you to your feet, your bottom lip slightly out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julian slowly gets to his knees, holding the part of his back where your knee was stabbing him in, as both Muriel and you burn a hole through his face. Asra helps Julian to his feet. “Ilya, I told you not to break in! I wasn’t even here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julian slowly tries to stand up tall, but an apparent ache stops him. “Yeah… I, <em>er</em>, noticed that.” Julian turns to you, still a bit in pain, now looking rather impressed. “..Well…now, Rhemi- Dear…”  You feel a  small twitch in your left eye. <em>Dear? Did he just call me DEAR?! </em>He takes a step forward, you growl at him auditably, sounding like a mad dog.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stay back! She bites…” Muriel stands to your side and folds his arms, scowling hard at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julian scans his eye all around looking for Inanna, then looks back to Muriel confused. “I…uh… I don’t see your wolf here…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra chuckles deviously and shakes his head. He sighs, patting Juilan on the shoulder. “...he’s not talking about the wolf, Ilya.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel nods at your direction. You bare your teeth, then chomp the air with your mouth, giving him a clear warning, still glaring hatefully at Julian.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He jumps back a bit at your threat, and steps away out of instinct looking warily at you. A sudden smirk appears on his mug, and tries to be charming. You squint your eyes, just feeling yourself getting angrier at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright—alright! I get the point!” He clears his throat. “You…. ah… You’ve got quite the woman there, Muriel—” He leans himself back, cracking his spine a little, seeming to make it feel better, his voice slightly muffled by his stretch. “—she’s a keeper...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel tries to hide his smile behind his tight frown, pink on his cheeks as he glances down at you. You on the other hand are still glaring at Julian. You grab Muirel’s arm and wrap it around your waist, sticking your nose up at Julian. Muriel pulls you in closer. You’re really doing your best to try and calm down, but still feel your heartbeat raising with rage and a little adrenaline.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julian wriggles his eyebrow, “The man must be talented at taming many wild beasts…” Muriel jots, Immediate heat starts to radiate off of his body. <em>The fuck did he just say??</em> Julian looks at him thoughtfully, trying to read him. “Hmmm...So that’s what the big guy is into—.” Julian eyes you up and down, all you see is red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lunge forward aggressively. “—I’ll show you a wild animal,<em> Doc!</em>This boney ass knee on mine will break your fucking spine!!!” Julian’s smirk falls away, a bead of sweet falls down his temple. Muriel reluctantly holds you back with his arm as Julian hides himself slightly behind Asra.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra shakes his head, then grabs Julian’s ear lobe from his right side, pulling him down to his height. “Quit while you're ahead, Jules. She really will hurt you if you don’t shut the hell up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Drunk on humiliation and anger you grit through your teeth. “Imma kick his ass—<em>HEY</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder, face and body incredibly red still. Swifty he grabs two of the lanterns off the table with his other hand as you protest and flounder on his shoulder. “...We’re leaving! NOW!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! Where are you going?” Asra leans on one leg, putting the rest of his weight on Julian’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“—Away from him!” Muriel hasilty, but carefully squeezes at the small door. You finally stop squirming and your arms just dangle across his back. You sneer and grumble as you stare down Julian as Muriel pulls the door closed behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Goddamn Ilya…saying stupid shit like that...” Muriel utters a little to himself as he puts you down to your feet. He bends down and starts to look you over. “...you alright?” He cups your jawline turning your face and inspecting up and down for any injuries. “...Glass everywhere on the floor, you sure you didn’t cut yourself?” All the anger melts away and a smile takes over your mouth. It’s funny, he does the same thing for Inanna. It’s strange how he can make you feel so much better with little gestures like this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hand meets his that’s still on your face, you lean into his touch. “I’m fine—Now that we’re alone....” He tenses a little, realizing himself, but doesn’t attempt to pull away. “Thanks for coming and rescuing me, Mur~”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snorts, “Don’t you mean rescuing Ilya from <em>you</em>??” Tucking a loose hair behind your ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” You scratch your head, blushing and giggling with him. “...Did you hear him squeal?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He throws his head back and lets out a hearty laugh. “How could I not? I think the entire city heard it!” His shoulders shake, laughing to himself as he continues to think about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look over towards the other people. You’ve missed the opening ceremony and all the lanterns are already lit. Feeling a little disappointed and mope a little. “....<em>Ugh</em>. Ilya made us miss the beginning of it. I really wanted you to see it…” You grab one of the lanterns in his hand, opening the glass door. Conjuring magic to your fingertips, you focus on a small flame until a spark appears, igniting the wick within. Once lit you trade it with the other one and do the same. “Everyone lights them at the same time after a bell is sounded. It’s really pretty...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel's eyes are warm, and he smiles. “Well… It’s like you said, there is next year…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel like your eyes sparkle, your face relaxes. “But we could get struck by lightning next week… right?” He chuckles as he leans down, his eyes fixed on your lips, you feel breathless, anxiously waiting for his kiss. His mouth just an inch away from yours, “I’m supposed to be the pessimistic one, remember..?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lean into him about to closing the gap, lips brushing up against his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey you two—“ Asra suddenly opens the shop door, and you both jump, feeling like you’ve been caught. Muriel quickly straightens up, his brow narrows a bit, looking a little irritated. Asra flutters his eyelashes then smirks as he leans into the door frame, “....Were you two in the middle of something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“........Maybe…” Muriel whispers to himself, but you catch it and cough to stop a laugh looking at your feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra laughs, “Well, maybe you will get another chance later. Go on ahead to the festival.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But… I thought we were all going to go together.” You tilt your head confused. Asra and you always went together and you wanted to spend time with your friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra pauses for a moment and a little bit of pink takes over his face. “Julian apparently wanted company at the festival. But now, he’s got a sore back… I’m staying here for a little while and gonna try to heal it if I can.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel your heart flutter a little, that was actually somewhat sweet. Other than Julian breaking and entering and scaring the shit out of you part…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel‘s face twists, “You can just tell him ‘no’....He’s a doctor, he can do it himself.” Muriel doesn’t really mean that. But he does seem to miss spending time with Asra too. Tonight was a good chance for you three to catch up and enjoy things for a change, without the fate of the world on your shoulders that is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asra smiles and shrugs. “I would have been a third wheel anyways…” He waves the two of you off. “Go have some fun! We may catch up at the meteor shower. Try to find a good spot for all of us, Rhemi.” He reaches for the doorknob to close it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Asra!” He stops and opens the door a little more. You twiddle your thumbs a little feeling sheepish. “Can...Can you tell him I’m sorry for hurting his back? I really didn’t mean to…not that badly at least.” You thumbs stop fidgeting, you feel your face contort irritatedly, “—Also tell him not to call me <em>‘Rhemi-Dear’,</em> ever again! I’m not his little pet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughs through his nose, “Sure thing— ‘<em>Rhemi-Dear’</em>.” He starts to snicker. You shoot him an annoyed look, and stick out your bottom lip. A flick of your wrist you half closing the door on him with your magic. Asra staggers forward, being taken by surprise, then holds the door away from him. “Ok—I deserved that one!” He chuckles a bit. Finally he waves as he shuts the door the rest of the way leaving you and Muriel all alone on the street.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes meet his and you both shrug simultaneously. You sigh, “Well,” batting your eyelashes flirtatiously. “...Guess this is a date now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel’s cheeks heat up again. “I’m... ok with that.” He sets the lantern in his hand down on the ground. In one quick motion he scoops you up in his arms, lifting you up off of your feet, pulling you into his chest. An involuntarily shallow gasp escapes your throat, your free hand brace against his thick muscled shoulder. You’re taken back by his sudden affection, but you don’t resist in the slightest. “....are you…alright with it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can’t help but look at him wantingly, you feel an aroused pull in your abdomen, making you feel hot. He’s changed so much since you both met, never did you think that you’d be in his arms. There wasn’t anything you wanted more than to be with him. Just like this. “Of course I am~” His hand cups your face again and finally your lips meet. Not just a quick little peck, but a meaningful, sensual kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A handful of young children barrol from around the corner, catching you both in the act. They sneer and giggle as they quickly run by, shouting, “BLEH!! —EWWW!!! Gross!! Their kissing!!!!” Their disgusted remarks take you by surprise, making your both pull away from each other. Eyes darting towards the kid’s direction, both your faces feeling very flushed and hot. As they turn the corner, you sputter making Muriel join in on your laughter. You press your forehead to his, giving him another quick kiss on the nose, you feel him melt under your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Muriel gently put you back to your feet and picks up the lantern off of the ground. He offers you his arm, you take it eagerly, leaning your head onto his bicep. You start to tug him along, making your way towards the festival. “Soooooo—ya’ think those two are gonna start datin’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who?” He look down at you blankly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You point your head toward the shop where Asra and Julian are currently, looking up at him with a delighted smirk. Muriel just rolls his eyes and groans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“—What?? I think they’re kinda cute together!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was one of the best Spring Star and Lantern festivals ever. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>The end~</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Sorry for giving another short story. At least this was not a tear jerker...</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>I have been working on like three other things. They all just were just short stories. But they were a lot of fun to write, so I hope everyone likes them the same. =)</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>As always, thanks for reading my hot garbage! </strong> </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>